Back to Titanic
}} Back to Titanic is the second soundtrack album released for the film, which contains a mixture of previously unreleased recordings and newly recorded performances of the songs in the film. After the success of the first soundtrack album, James Horner created a new suite of music, comprising light and dark sections from the score, which represents the "soul" of his music for the film. Album information In addition, several of the source numbers from the film were included into this second album. From "Nearer My God to Thee" to the raucous pipe and drum rhythms heard in the Irish folk music played in the lower decks, these selections recreate the most poignant moments in the life and death of the great ship. "Alexander's Ragtime Band" was played on the deck by Wallace Hartley's small orchestra and lifted spirits as the ship settled, lights blazing, into black oblivion. And "Come Josephine, in My Flying Machine", which Jack Dawson briefly sings for Rose DeWitt Bukater and Rose sings when she is waiting to be rescued in the freezing seas. The song was a top hit song the year before the sinking. Commercial performance Although it did not manage to reach the success of its counterpart soundtrack, Back to Titanic was a big commercial success, especially considering that the film and original soundtrack were released over eight months before it. It debuted at No. 7 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and then the following week reached its peak position at No. 2 with 164,000 copies sold. Back to Titanic has been certified Platinum in the United States for sales of over 1 million copies. It was also certified gold in Japan for 100,000 copies shipped to stores in September 1998. In 2012, the album, along with its predecessor, was re-issued as part of the Collector's Anniversary Edition set for the 3D re-release of the film. Track listing Music composed and conducted by James Horner, except where noted. | extra7 = I Salonisti | length7 = 2:51 | title8 = Come Josephine, in My Flying Machine | writer8 = | extra8 = Máire Brennan | length8 = 3:33 | title9 = Lament | note9 = includes "A Spailpín A Rún" | writer9 = Traditional | extra9 = James Horner | length9 = 4:37 | title10 = A Shore Never Reached | writer10 = James Horner | extra10 = James Horner | length10 = 4:27 | title11 = My Heart Will Go On | note11 = with dialogue from the film | writer11 = | extra11 = Celine Dion | length11 = 4:43 | title12 = Nearer My God to Thee | writer12 = | extra12 = Eileen Ivers | length12 = 2:23 | title13 = Epilogue – The Deep and Timeless Sea | writer13 = James Horner | extra13 = James Horner | length13 = 12:38 }} ;Note * Track 1 and 13 performed by the London Symphony Orchestra and the Choristers of King's College, Cambridge. * Track 10 performed by the London Symphony Orchestra. References External links * Category:James Horner albums Category:1998 soundtracks Category:Titanic (1997 film) Category:Sequel albums